how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm747.blogspot.com
Hi, the French version of the Wiki has now been added. You can freely edit it at http://fr.howto.wikia.com It is nice to see you! By the way, I am also interested in ideas (I have seen your HP, where you mention the TRIZ method) みんでぃ 19:35, 6 April 2007 ( salut Bienvenue. J'ai l'impression que Wikihowto commence à se faire un petit peu connaitre. Comment a-tu conu ce site web? moa3333 09:48, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :En cherchant un site où je pourrais ajouter mes comment-faire. Le seul que j'ai vu qui soit à la fois sous licence libre GFDL, d'une bonne ergonomie, et susceptible de se détacher du lot était Wikohowto. Le fait qu'il soit dans Wikia, avec l'ambition de devenir un projet Wikimedia Foundation à côté de Wikipedia, m'a convaincu que créer sa française Wikicomment serait porteur d'un grand avenir. :Pour le faire connaitre, il faudrait dans toutes les langues de Wikihowto : montrer son dynamisme en listant aussi les évènements récents dans la page d'accueil, voir si on peut faire quelque chose comme Guide to find wich content the internauts expect in web site, les faire enregistrer dans http://dmoz.org. L'intérêt est que nous n'utiliserons plus Wikihowto seulement en tant qu'administrateur ou contributeur, mais aussi en tant que source d'information quand on en recherche. :Une autre raison essentielle à mes yeux est que cela contribue à une amélioration de la culture mondiale, donc indirectement (je ne ferai pas la démonstration ici) à la paix dans le monde et à la sauvegarde de la planète ! :--Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 10:24, 15 April 2007 (UTC) =Top 500= I really like your idea of the top 500. I already started one up. Some of the ones you added i dont think are approriate. :examples *Howto save a life: We may have liability problems on this one *Howto prey: I think this should be renamed to something else, not sure what though do you mind if i mark some that i have a prob with and we can discuss them. Anyways, its a great idea. ZyMOS 04:17, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :Please feel free to modify all what you want. I'm not enough trained in English to understand precisely the meaning of some results provided by adwords.google.com/select/KeywordToolExternal... If you can't neither, type these keywords in a search engine and look at the results > this could help you to guess it. One idea under the Top 500 or Top 100 is to open eyes of current and new contributors about the expectations of people relative to howtos and guides; that could/will be the future of Wikihowto in all languages.--Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 06:06, 30 May 2007 (UTC) $howtoWantedPage Is the page '$howtoWantedPage''' dedicated to request new hotos ? If yes, this page is very difficult to find. Would it be possible to add a link in "Find What You Need" of Main_Page ? Thanks--Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 16:02, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :No it is not, $howtoWantedPage did exist but it was a script error. Here is the problem. We used to have a script that searched the , and separate any pages that started with the term''howto''. They were then placed on the page . The Idea was if a link to a howto page that did not have the page actually created would automatically be added to the list, the next time the script ran. :As you can see the list is clearly broken. This is because the mediawiki software changed and my script sucks. I meant to correct this but i get distracted. It will probably be easy. I do like the idea of the top 500, but this script could never do that. :I think the ultimate solution would be 2 separate pages. The top 500 howtos and all howtos. These two pages would be cross linked. :Now that i see the desire, I will fix the the scripts problem(hopefully). Ill let you know when its done. As for now add the top 500 page to . This page has list of all pages, organized.. Feel free to organize the page better, if you wish. Thanks again ZyMOS 18:53, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::I fixed it and supprisingly did a good job. Tell me how you think i should have the wanted link to the top 500. See About:Statistics for links to all the pages (ZyMOS) :::I'm not sure we understand each other. What would be nice in Wikihowto is a page as $howtoWantedPage, dedicated to request new hotos, explaining exactly what we need (it's not only the title of a wanted howto), plus a link to this page in the paragraph Find What You Need of the main page. In Wikicomment this link is Demander à Wikicomment. Contributors can then create howtos or guides providing an answer to the requested howto. :::Further, in Get Started Contributing of the main page, there are several links to list of wanted pages, including to . I don't see what could be improved except: :::*To improve the content of as you proposed in Help talk:TOP 100 wanted pages (I can't do it myself). :::*If needed, to add a link in MediaWiki:Sidebar, as done in Wikicomment.--Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 17:50, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::::I think i understand now. You want a page so that people can request howtos. Is that correct?? How about ZyMOS 00:39, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ps please copy your responce on my talk page as well so i know you responded. ::::: is fine, thanks. Feel free to correct my modifications of main_page and Template:Site needs(short)--Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 15:42, 8 June 2007 (UTC) =Wikihowto logo= See: (i just created it) ZyMOS 19:15, 2 June 2007 (UTC)